


The Long Black Road

by Winter_Shadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fergus - Freeform, Possible Romance, Superntural - Freeform, The Supernatural Fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Shadows/pseuds/Winter_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena, the King Of Hell's mother, requests a 'friend' to stay with her in hell. But is she plotting something more? Sam and Dean have to figure out what the hell is going on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Black Road

"They used to tell me boy you ain’t goin’ nowhere."

She stepped out of the sleek black car, her black sneakers grazing the pavement.

"With your cheap guitar and your big long hair."

Her tight black skinny jeans skimming the seat as she stood.

"You’ve got to realize your responsibilities."

She strode into the large store, her long brown hair flowing behind her.

"You gotta get out to work and face reality."

"She strode up to the counter and faced the cashier who simply gave her an odd glance."

"You gotta get up in the morning take your heavy load."

She showed a smirk and reached to take off her sunglasses that covered most of her face.

"And you gotta keep goin’ down the long black road!"

“I’d like to buy all the Supernatural books please.” She smiled, her brown eyes glimmering.

"Long black road!"

 

Rowena paced the throne room awaiting her son’s return. It was bored down there, almost nothing to do, and she couldn’t kill all these demons without becoming suspicious. So she waited her son’s return. She plopped herself on the throne, her red curly hair bouncing as she did. Then he appeared in front of her. “Mother, really? My chair again? That’s my throne.” He said annoyed at his mother. “Oh! Fergus, you know I just need a firm chair to rest in.” She said, getting up quickly and smiling at her son. “So, Fergus-“   
“Crowley.” He snapped.   
She took a deep breath then continued on, “Fergus… I’m ever so lonely down here and I told ye about the whole grand coven thing.” He eyed her suspiciously before telling her to go one. “Well while your away I get so lonely… Could ya maybe, I don’t know, find me a student? Or someone I can talk to?” She smiled, moving closer to stand by the King of Hell. He rolled his eyes and sat in his throne, resting his head on his hand he said, “Mother, you’re surrounded by people. Want to talk? Talk to them.” He smiled with a sassy tone in his voice. Rowena rolled her eyes and moved closer to him and rested a hand on his arm. “If you’re referrin’ to the demons then you know they can’t be trusted. You’ve seen what’s been going on!” She exclaimed.   
The king sat there for a few moments and thought before a smile came across his face. “If I get you some friend thing will you leave me alone more?” Rowena’s face grew into a pout and then she sighed. “Oh, I wouldn’t ever trade my son over for a friend. I’ll still spend time with ya, Fergus.” For Crowley that was enough, if she was occupied then she would leave him alone to do his duties. Plus she was annoying to him as well, especially for leaving him like that before… “Fine, mum. I’ll get to it.” And with that he vanished. Leaving Rowena with a mischievous smirk, oh this will be fun.

 

She walked back to her car, bag of books in tow. She got in and closed her door and began to drive. She looked in her rearview mirror as a loud engine caught her attention. What kind of weirdo is driving a 67’ Impala? She scoffed in her head. She drove and came to a stop sign at a crossroads, looking both ways, she started to proceed.

BAM!

She screeched to a halt and jumped out of her car. Her tire exploded. What the hell I just filled this? She kicked the deflated tire frustrated at the stupid old car. “Need a hand?” A deep, masculine voice called from behind her. She turned to see two men get out of the even older car that was behind her. One had short hair and oddly shaped legs and the other was as tall as a building and the longest hair she’d seen on a guy in a year or so. She sighed and nodded. “That would be nice.” She said simply.   
“Actually I wouldn’t bet on it.” Another, accented voice said from behind her. She turned to see a short man with some scruff and a very nice suit standing behind her. “Hello moose, squirrel.” He smirked at the men. The one with the awkward legs spoke first, “Crowley, what are you doing here? Did you do this?” He stated sternly. “What the hell is going on Crowley?” The tall one yelled. The girl looked at the strange men and pressed against her car. “Excuse me…” She tried to interrupt. The one called Crowley looked at her and smiled. “Don’t worry, love. You’ll do just fine.” And with that he and the girl vanished.

Sam stared at his brother. “What is going on?” Dean shook his head and went to the girl’s car. “If this is a new way of getting souls this is low, even for Crowley.” Sam said worriedly, following his brother. Dean leaned in the car and grabbed a purse that sat on the driver’s seat and started to rummage through it. “Dude.” Sam said, giving him a disapproving look. Dean looked at him and shrugged. “She isn’t here.” He pulled out a wallet and looked at the driver’s license. “Celia M. Galvin…? Mean anything?” He looked at Sam who simply shrugged. “What would Crowley want with a,” he looked at the license, “…twenty-two year old girl?” 

Celia opened her eyes. The room was so dark, and the floor was cement and cold. She began to move but something tugged her back to her spot- she was hand cuffed to the wall. She looked around and screamed. “Hey!!! Someone!! Please help me!! I’ve been kidnapped!!” She yelled. She panted and looked around. A pair of footsteps approached the large metal door in front of her and swung open, revealing the man Crowley. “Son of a bitch! Where have you taken me?!” Crowley chuckled. “Son of a witch actually… and she wanted a friend.” Celia pressed against the wall. “Get away you sick bastard… tell me where I am.” Crowley chuckled and walked closer to the squirming girl.

“Welcome to Hell, darling. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more chapters. Maybe a little slow but it will work! Song in the beginning is "Long Black Road"


End file.
